Phoebe y las emergencias
by Clyo-Potter
Summary: Una declaración de amor. Una emergencia. Un casi novio. Una amiga. ¿Qué hará Phoebe para resolver las emergencias de su vida? ¡Entérate aquí!  Dedicada a Cliana Chan, porque te prometí una historia y esta es la que mejor me salió, gracias por todo.


_**Declaimer: **__Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, son tomados del cartoon ¡Hey Arnold! De Nickelodeon. Este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro solo es para divertirse leyendo._

_**Sumary: **__Una declaración de amor. Una emergencia. Un casi novio. Una amiga. ¿Qué hará Phoebe para resolver las emergencias de sus vidas? ¡Entérate aquí! ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!_

_**Phoebe y las emergencias.**_

El ambiente era propicio, la gente no estaba, el lugar estaba despejado, lo suficiente para evitar las interrupciones.

Estaba tenso, estaba tensa pero era lo que había en especial cuando iban a hablar de lo que suponía iban a hablar.

- Yo… Gerald… yo…

Ambos chicos se vieron. Gerald un poco confuso sin saber qué hacer y Phoebe decidida pero nerviosa.

- Este… Phoebe…

- Es que yo…

¡BIRRRRRRRRRRRR!

- ¡No puede ser!

- ¿Phoebe?

- Oh… lo siento… - se tapó la boca algo sonrojada, ella no era de responder así.

¡BIRRRRRRRRRRRR!

- Espera un minuto, Gerald – se dio la vuelta y se acercó el celular al oído - ¡¿Qué?

_- ¡Alerta Roja! ¡Alerta Roja!_

- ¿Qué?

_- Relicario. Cabeza de Balón. Cocina ¡Muévete!_

- ¡No te entiendo! – gritó.

- ¿Phoebe?

Ella giró la cabeza bruscamente y le sonrió nerviosa a Gerald.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Estás bien?

- Claro, es sólo…

_- ¡Alerta Roja, Alerta Roja! _– se oyó la voz que salía apresurada del aparato telefónico.

- ¿Qué quiere decir Alerta Roja?

Rió nerviosa y se apresuró a tapar el teléfono.

- Nada.

- Pero…

- Aguarda un poco – corrió desesperada hacia una esquina del sitio - ¡Explícate! – le exigió al teléfono.

- _Alerta Roja. Relicario. Cabeza de Balón. Cocina._

_- _¿Ah?

- ¡Relaciona las palabras, genio!

- Dame un minuto – Phoebe empezó a dar vueltas desesperada – alerta roja, relicario, cocina, cabeza de balón – sacó una libreta de quien sabe dónde, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a escribir las palabras y luego de casi un minuto se levantó agitada - ¡Lo tengo! – Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente - ¡No lo creo!

_- Hermana, no es hora de que no lo creas ¡Esto es una emergencia! ¡Haz algo!_

- Algo… algo… algo…

_- ¡No quiero a un loro! ¡Quiero a Phoebe! – _Se lamentó la rubia_ - ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué lo hice?_

- ¡Lo tengo! – volvió a gritar.

Gerald la vio y se acercó. Ella lo vio y se acercó a él, no sin antes cerrar el teléfono y dejar a su amiga en su triste lamento.

- Lo siento, Gerald, pero esto es una emergencia – y sin pensarlo si quiera, tomando en cuenta que tenía la cabeza en otro lado y no estaba para planeamientos, lo besó.

Gerald abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, la tomó de los hombros, la separó y vio que estaba casi tan sonrojada como él.

- ¿Te gusto? – fue lo único que atinó a decir.

- S…sí – respondió agachando la mirada y pestañeando dulcemente.

- ¡Vaya! – Él sonrió ampliamente - ¡Tú también a mí!

- ¡¿En serio?

- Sí.

Phoebe saltó feliz.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó él mirándola pícaramente.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

_¡Sí! – _gritó mentalmente

- ¡Claro!

Gerald iba a besarla de nuevo pero el celular volvió a sonar.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – repuso fastidiado. Un momento tan especial y al maldito celular se le ocurría sonar.

- Lo siento, Gerald. El deber manda – y acto seguido salió corriendo con las palabras "Alerta Roja" y "Tengo que llegar", en la mente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Phoebe… Phoebe… Phoebe…

La rubia estaba desesperada y no dejaba de dar vueltas. Quedaban escasos siete minutos antes de que Arnold descubra el poema y el relicario.

¡BIRRRRRRRRRRRR!

- ¡Phoebe! – gritó a penas lo descolgó.

- ¿Posición?

- Atrapada en el baño.

- ¿Motivo?

- ¡No pude resistirme! – lloró desconsolada no acorde con lo que siempre representaba pero la situación la superaba.

- ¡Reacciona Helga!

Cachetada mental para Pataki.

- Lo siento – dijo apenas reaccionó – fue un lapsus.

- Empieza…

- Él compró un regalo para alguien, lo vi, lo seguí, me di cuenta que era comida, lo arruiné pero mi relicario calló, lo iba a recoger pero la anciana llegó, me escondí y Arnold llegará muy pronto. El horno sonará en siete minutos.

Dijo eso todo muy rápido pero no importaba Phoebe lo captó y lo resumió todo en la mente mientras se encaminaba a su destino.

- Listo.

- ¿Solución?

- No ha problema. Cambio y fuera.

- Cambio y fuera.

La chica dio un brusco viraje con su bici provocando el alarido asustado de Rhonda y su novio, el choque de Eugene y la admiración de Stinky. Pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso. Se detuvo en la florería: pagó un ramo de flores; se detuvo en la pescadería y cogió un paquete de pescado crudo, se detuvo en una juguetería y se hizo de una pelota pequeña. Se subió en la bicicleta y echó a andar todo lo rápido que podían sus piernas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El timbre de la puerta de la casa de huéspedes sonó:

- Un paquete para la señora Susie – el anciano vio con rareza al hombre barbudo y al ramo de flores que traía.

- ¿Lo conozco?

- En absoluto.

El anciano miró receloso al hombre quien sólo atinaba a alejarse.

- Paquete para Susie – repitió como pudo y extendió el ramo. Una vez que el anciano dejó de mirar y tomó el paquete suspiró aliviado.

- ¡Susie! – gritó Phil.

- ¿Sí?

- ¡Tienes paquete! ¡Lo dejó… - vio la puerta - ¿Dónde se metió?

- ¡!

- ¡Pookie, matarás a Abner cabalgando sobre él!

Pero quien se liberó fue el cerdo porque corrió desesperado por seguir a la pelota saltarina que acababa de cruzar por la puerta.

- ¡Hay que atrapar al cerdo! – gritó la anciana y corrió.

- ¡Pookie! – iba a detenerla pero un paquete de pescado crudo saltó a sus manos. - ¿De quién…. – pero tampoco hubo tiempo, todos los gatos de la pensión se lanzaron contra él - ¡Ayuda! ¡Arnold!

Y el chico apareció en el momento justo en que una campanita sonaba.

- El pastel – estaba por dirigirse hacia la cocina pero la pelota regresó y con ella Abner, la abuela quienes en su regreso atropellaron a Phil - ¡AHHHHHHHH! – gritó mientras todos le caían encima tirándolo al suelo con todo: ancianos, comida, pelota y animales.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Al otro lado de la pensión en la cocina alguien entró, recogió un relicario, un poema y dijo: - Camino despejado. Ahora – volvió a salir por la ventana seguida de una rubia.

- Gracias, Phoebs.

- ¿Asunto solucionado?

- Excelente como siempre – sonrió y le dio unas palmadas amigables en la espalda. – Estaba pensando en comprarnos unos walkie-talkie.

- Sí, serían muy útiles. Helga tengo que contarte algo ¿Hay tiempo?

- Sí, pero vayamos primero por unas golosinas, muero por unas golosinas. Vayamos caminando.

- Caminando…

- Por cierto ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

- Es una larga historia.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_El capítulo ha sido editado por unos errores de escritura que no me había dado cuenta que tenía, gracias Hirakuchiba por hacérmelos notar, los corregí todos excepto el de Cabeza de Balón porque se supone que Helga está desesperada y no está pensando adecuadamente. Gracias. _

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Es una historia algo loca pero tomando en cuenta que surgió cuando se suponía estaba estudiando historia…. no hay mucho que decir jajaja._

_Es algo referente a la amistad y en lo imprescindible que se vuelve en la vida, especialmente para Helga y Phoebe._

_Me dicen lo que opinan ¿Sí?_

_Me despido, cuídense mucho._

_Los quiere._

_Clyo. _


End file.
